


I can't feel my face when I'm with you...

by WastingYourGum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are very few people Mycroft trusts more than Greg Lestrade... (A 221B ficlet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't feel my face when I'm with you...

Mycroft laid back, relaxed and closed his eyes. He laced his fingers together to suppress the urge to move his hands and opened his mouth as ordered. There were very few people in the world he trusted to such a degree but Greg Lestrade was one of them. He felt completely at ease even though he knew he was in for a chastisement.

The light dimmed and he caught a hint of Lestrade's cologne as the other man leaned over him - deep, spicy, earthy; much like the man himself. A large thumb slid into the corner of his mouth and it took a surprising amount of willpower to leave his mouth open and not suck it.

Lestrade tutted. "Dear me. You've been a bad boy, Mr Holmes."

Mycroft gave a noncommittal grunt, neither admitting nor denying the statement.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Mycroft could think of several answers to that question, none of which he would give voice to, even were he able.

"Sally, can you call Mr Holmes's assistant and tell her I'm going to need that extra 30 minutes we pencilled in? Mr Holmes needs yet another filling."

"Sure thing."

"Mr Holmes?"

Mycroft opened one eye to see his handsome dentist gently shaking his head at him.

"You've _got_ to cut down on those bonbons."

**Author's Note:**

> Guess where I was yesterday! ;)
> 
> (And of course eventually Mycroft asks his dishy dentist out for dinner but then he has massive angst over whether he should order dessert but Lestrade gets the gooiest thing on the menu and it's all good...)
> 
> I also did a mock-up of Dentist Lestrade - find it [here on my Tumblr](http://wastingyourgum.tumblr.com/post/147843824408):


End file.
